Much Ado With Sticky Notes
by Dr Pepper and Ice Cream
Summary: What happens when you've got bored mechs and soldiers laying around base waiting for Decepticon attacks. The only warning so far is watch out for that silver Corvette.
1. Chapter 1

The silver sleek frame slipped noiselessly through the base, ignoring humans and bots alike and having the same returned to him. The warrior was normally quiet until it came to the battle, or the obnoxious twins irritating him again. He'd always been rather quiet since planet-fall, and no one really understood why and nor would he give them an answer. Except for the possibility of one blue mech on base. Gliding forward on wheeled feet, the door wings mounted on his shoulders flicked as the mech paused outside the med bay doors. Venting softly, the silver frame snuck into the med bay, slipping up behind the back of a blue mech working diligently on one of the berth tables, peeking over a shoulder.

"Sideswipe. What are you doing?" Jolt asked, pausing in his work without looking up from it, an almost annoyed expression on his face.

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Haven't a clue since I'm not actually -looking- at you," came the snappy reply back. Sideswipe chuckled, gliding around to the other side of the berth and resting his elbows down on it, hands folded over one another and chin resting on the back of them and staring with a bored expression at whatever it was Jolt was tinkering with.

"Don't you have anything _better_ to do than fiddle with...whatever it is you're doing?" asked the silver warrior, lifting his optic ridges and looking over the pile of what could be accurately called 'stuff' the blue mech was working with. Jolt snorted softly and finally looked up at the silver Corvette, staring optic to optic with the other mech.

"As much fun as it was redecoing the brats with sunflowers and daisies, I've actually got _work_ to do. That I'm actually _doing._ Don't -you- have anything better to do than bothering me? Like, oh I dunno...training the less fortunate like you're supposed to?" asked the medic-in-training, pulling his hands back from his project and grabbing a rag to wipe the grease off. Sideswipe smirked, tilting his head to the side and half shuttering his optics.

"Well, that would include Bee, Tweedle Dumb, Tweedle Dumber, and...oh. Right. You~"

Jolt snorted and folded his arms over his chest with the cleaning rag still in hand, staring hard at the Corvette in front of him. Lifting his chin up slightly, the blue mech responded in a slightly snobbish tone, "I'm an excellent fighter. Thank you very much."

"Oh, oh you are? And why's that? Because of those cute little whips you've got?"

"I'll show you cute...especially compared to those dull sticks you wave around on your arms."

The two stared at each other for a moment before both bursting out into laughter, Jolt throwing the rag at Sideswipe's face. The silver warrior snorted and shook his head before staring down at the pile of stuff on the berth, resting his chin in his palms and asking innocently, "So what _are_ you working on anyway?"

"Ah, pet project for Ratchet. Wants me to work on building a cleaning drone from Earth materials. So far it's...it's been going slowly actually," Jolt finished in a mutter, huffing softly as he shifted his weight to one leg, glaring down at the hunk of material with a pout. The silver warrior stood up, setting a hand on his hip and reaching his other hand out to poke at the blue mech's horn crest with a smirk.

"Sounds like you need a break," came the devilishly smug tone from the Corvette. The Volt gave another snort and pulled his head away from the prodding finger with his own smirk.

"I doubt you're going to leave without me dragging behind your sorry aft anyhow, so what's the game plan?"

"Ever hear of post it notes before?"

"....No. But I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"Oh yes. Yes you are. As will Ironhide when he comes out of recharge covered in them."


	2. Chapter 2

A soft snort of amusement came from the azure colored mech answered by a set of quiet giggles from the silver mech on the other side of the large black snoozing truck that was settled between them. Said truck half covered in bright neon pink sticky notes. Another set of quiet giggles came from the silver mech before falling silent again, working quickly to finish laying out the Topkick with the little slips of paper before the older mech woke up in the middle of it and caught them.

:: How did you FIND these many post it notes? ::

Jolt lifted an optic ridge, grinning at Sideswipe from across Ironhide's bed, continuing to lay post it notes in neat lines across the black surface. The silver warrior smirked in response to the comm., laying down his current post it with a flourish.

:: I've got contacts. ::

:: Contacts. Right. That wouldn't include Epps would it? ::

:: It's a high possibility that I'm not going to deny. ::

The blue mech let out another soft snort, moving to the black fender on his side. The two worked quietly for a while, large grins on their faces. Finally finishing up, the only thing still black on the Topkick was the bed. That would have been pink too but the pair had run out of the sticky little slips of paper. Giving each other a nod, the blue and silver duo hot footed it to the other side of the quiet hanger, slipping out the door and back to the safety of the med bay. Upon reaching the berth with Jolt's previous project, the two stared at each other before bursting out into laughter and whoops, giving each other a hearty high five up in the air. Now all they had to do was wait.

---

The black weapon's specialist finally roused from his deep recharge sometime later. Picking himself up on his wheels, he shook himself slightly to shake off the last dregs of recharge's sleepy hold only to feel something....odd on him. Powering up his sensors, the Topkick wiggled on his wheels again, little breezes of air moving on his frame in an odd pattern. Confused, Ironhide ran his sensors over his frame and suddenly felt his lines run cold with surprise and confusion. Little pink slips of paper were stuck to his frame, almost completely encasing him with a new coat of papery neon pink deco. The black mech continued staring at himself in confusion for several quiet minutes of shock before the door opening to the quiet bay had him flip his sensors to whoever it was coming through it.

"Holllly..."

"....Shit."

The small orange and green pair of twins stared at the pink covered Ironhide for a moment before bursting out into laughter, hanging off of each other as they babbled back and forth. The black mech growled, revving his engine angrily but Mudflap and Skids were too busy cracking jokes back and forth to notice him. Patience finally snapping, Ironhide unfolded from his alt mode, making a face as the tiny slips of paper got into uncomfortable places on his frame and rubbed in very _odd_ areas. His frustration at the twins temporarily forgotten, a look of something between horror and confusion came over his face as he tried taking a step forward. Oh those little slips of paper felt WEIRD.

"Ya know, pink looks so _dashin_ on ya," Skids snickered, hanging off of his brother and fluttering his doorwings with amusement.

"Real so-phist-tikated, ya know," Mudflap continued with a howl of laughter, face buried into the red shoulder.

Ironhide growled, forgetting about the sticky notes and lunged for the twins with a roar, "Ah'll get you back for this, you little punks!!"

The twins paused in their mirth and with a yelp, darted out the door not a moment too soon, their previous point on the floor full of angry Ironhide. Several post it notes had fluttered off of his frame and fell to the floor harmlessly behind him, many many more still stuck to his frame and wedged in all sorts of places. With another roaring battle cry, the black mech took off after the twins, catching up with them just outside of the main hanger. Grabbing each by the back of their neck collars, the weapons specialist lifted them up off of the ground with a snarl.

"Ya think this is funny? How DARE ya cover ME with...with WHATEVER THESE THINGS ARE!!"

"We didn' do it!"

"Course we didn' we'da picked a better color than pink!"

The yelling match between the three continued, humans and bots alike stopping what they were doing in the main hanger and staring at the yelling match right outside their door. Two humans specifically were staring in mixed horror and amusement up on the cat walk.

"Epps...?"

"Yeah, Lennox?"

"Is that....Ironhide...covered in pink sticky notes?"

"Well who else is a black large canon toting mech around here?"

The two stared at Ironhide as he threw the twins' heads together, stopping their bickering back at him for a moment as he continued to yell at them. Epps turned his attention to one of the other hangers as three brightly colored mechs exited it, a small smirk working on his face at the sight of Sideswipe's and Jolt's mirrored smirks, not missing their fist pounding behind Ratchet's back. Epps and Sideswipe, 1. Will and Ironhide, 0.

--------

c: Thank you all very much for adding this story to your watch lists/faves/ and just plain reading it. Greatly appreciated. What started out as a drabble to try and put a little more 'character' into Jolt so he wouldn't just be a....screen blurb. There's more to come, it's just in the process of being written.


End file.
